Scared
by houseofstories99
Summary: He couldn't be back, he just couldn't. He's dead...isn't he? Peddie Oneshot:)


Good Morning! So this isn't a new chapter to Reactions or Oblivious, but hopefully, you will like this PEDDIE oneshot just as much. I also have a Jeroy Oneshot ready too, but it won't be up until later- and I need a bunch of reviews on this one before I post it. Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

He escaped. I don't know how, but he did. Just like last time, he has my tied up in his warehouse, locked away, all by myself. He stares at me, while pacing back and forth.

"I missed having you as my company, Patricia." he says

"Oh shut up Rufus." I snap

His lips fold into a sickening smile.

"Now now, Patricia. It's not nice to talk back to adults."

"You're no true adult! You're a sick, immortal wanna be freak who has nothing better to do then kidnap teenagers to get what you want!" I snarl

He laughs. "That may as well be true. But I don't take just anyone, I take irritating brats from Anubis House who share a special bond with the Osirian!"

That's it, he's crossed the line!

"Leave him alone!" I scream

He laughs again. "Or what? What will you possibly do? Hit me with a wooden board? Banish me to the underworld with some annoying Egyptian ghost? Do you honestly think-"

I didn't notice the door open behind him. A brick suddenly smacks Rufus in the head, making him fall over, unconscious. Behind him stands Eddie.

"Eddie!" I shriek

He dashes over and unties my ropes. When I'm free, I stand up and hug him.

"Yacker..." he murmmers

I smile and peck his lips.

"We need to get out of here, now." He says

I nod my head. We take off and try to get as far from the wearhouse as we can. We're cutting through the woods behind the school, when he stands infront of us, blocking our way.

I scream, and clasp onto Eddie's arm.

"Osirian, I thought you could do better." Rufus says, his twisted smile returning

"What do you want!" Eddie yells

"Simple. You're girlfriend."

"Over my dead body."

"Alright then, suit yourself."

Rufus reaches into his coat pocket, and pulls out a small hand gun.

"NO!" I scream

It's too late. He pulls the trigger, and the bullet flies right into Eddie's stomach.

I scream off the top of my lungs. Rufus smiles and sprints away, laughing.

I focus my attention back to Eddie. He begins to tilt backwards...I catch him before he hits the ground.

"Eddie!" I shriek

His eyes are glassy, and his favorite light blue T-Shirt is dyed in blood. I lay his head in my lap, and stroke his hair.

I can't leave him. I know I won't be able to get help in time. He'll just lay here in the woods, bleeding until his last breath. He stares up at me, breathing heavily.

"Eddie..." I whisper

Tears well in my eyes, threatening to spill. No, not yet.

"Patricia..." he reaches up and grabs my hand. I squeeze it as hard as I possibly can.

"Yacker...you're...the best thing...to ever happen to me. I...I love you...more...then I...love myself..." he croaks

My heart splits into two. Tears start to stream down my face- I can't fight it now.

"Please...don't leave me! I need you...you're my everything! Please? I love you so much!" I choke

He glides his thumb across my hand.

"Shhh, baby. It's allright. Don't worry about me...move on..be happy...live your life...for me...please."

"I can't...not without you." I whisper

"Try...just...try."

His breathing is becoming slower, and slower.

"I love you..." he croaks

"I love you too..."

His hand, that had just been squeezing the ever living crap out of mine, goes limp.

His eyes don't close. I gently place my hand over them, and slide them shut... 

* * *

I jolt up. My eyes dart around my bedroom. It was a _dream!_

Just a horrible nightmare...

Rufus could never hurt me again, he's gone. Eddie's still alive. I take a deep breath. Oh my god...it was all a dream!

I have to see him, now. I slip out of my bed, and out my door, being careful not to wake Mara. I creep down the stairs. There's a noise in the kitchen. Who else is awake?

It's him. He's alive and well. Blood doesn't drench his shirt. His eyes are open. He munches on chocolate chip cookies, and has a glass of milk next to him.

I tip toe up to him from behind, then drape my arms over his shoulders.

He jumps at my touch.

"Jeez Yacker you scared me!" he whispers

"Sorry, Weasel."

He sighs. "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are YOU doing up so late?" I ask

"I asked you first."

"I saw you first."

He smiles his signature Eddie smirk.

"Seriously, babe. Why are you up?" he asks

Should I tell him? Originally, I was just going to peek in his room, just to see that he truly was alive. I didn't expect him to actually be awake...

"Promise you won't laugh?" I say

"Swear."

"I had a bad dream." I choke

I can tell he wants to burst out laughing, but he holds it back.

"About what?" He asks

I walk over to the couches in the living room. He follows me.

I sit down and glance up at him.

"Rufus...came back. He had me...then you came...then he shot you...and then you died. Right in front of me." I whisper.

Eddie sits down next to me, and pulls me into his lap.

"Really?" he asks

I nod my head.

"Well, for starters, I distinctly remember banishing that freak of nature to the underworld for all of eternity. Secondly, if he, or anyone else even as much as THOUGHT about kidnapping you, I would make sure I'd killed them before anything else. Therefore, they wouldn't even have a chance to hurt either of us."

I can't help but smirk. God I love him...

I lean back and kiss him on the lips. He kisses back, and lays us down. I run my hands through his hair and deepen the kiss. This goes on for several minutes. We break away, gasping for air.

He brushes some loose hair out of my face. "I love you." he whispers

"I love you too." I murmur

"I love you more." he argues

"Not possible." I reply

"It is, because it's true."

"Is not."

"Is to."

I peck his lips.

"Do you surrender then, Yacker?" he asks

"On one condition." I tease

He smirks. "And what might that be?"

"I stay in you're bed with you for the rest of the night."

"It's a done deal." he replies

I stand up, when he suddenly scoops me up in his arms.

"Whaa!" I scream

"Shh! You're gonna wake up the entire house!" he hisses

"Sorry." I mumble

He carries me into his room, and gently sets me on his bed. I scoot over, making room for him. He laces his fingers through mine. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you weasel face." I yawn

"I love you too babe." he whispers

He kisses my forehead. I bury myself deeper into his arms.

Needless to say, It was the best nights sleep I've ever had.

* * *

We

Well, I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Byee:)


End file.
